


Sick Days

by GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon, Pokemon Sun and Moon - Fandom
Genre: Cooking, Edge - Freeform, Edgy, Food, Gen, Jokes, Malasaladas, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Sun and Moon, sick, sick days, sun and moon, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips/pseuds/GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips
Summary: Moon refuses to admit she's sick, Hau is trying his best, and Gladion's... well, being Gladion.





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is why nobody should ever let me get bored and sick

Sick Days

The moment Hau knocked on the door, he knew something was wrong. Moon would always run up and answer the door seconds after he arrived. "Moon," he said while still knocking lightly. "You're alive in there, right?" He was starting to get really worried, but the door weakly opened before he could do anything else. And the figure behind the door was a very, very frail and sick looking Moon. "Oh my Arceus!" Hau shouted. "What happened to you?!"  
"What? Nothing... I'm fine. Let's go battl- HEY!" Moon said before being interrupted by Hau putting his hand on her forehead.  
"Jeez, you're burning up!"  
"Hau, I'm not si- sic-" she mumbled before sneezing.  
"No way, you're definently sick. You need to rest!"  
"No! Sleep is for the weak!" Moon protested while being shoved inside. "I'm fine!"

And thus, it began.


	2. oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon is kind of an idiot at times.

Moon found herself being shoved into her bedroom. "HAU!! STOP IT!! I'M FINE! I'VE GOT THINGS TO DO!"  
She was getting impatient at this point. "Hau!" She yelled in vain.   
"Alright, Moon. I want you to lay down and rest while I try to find your Mom so she can take care of you. And don't try anything. Okay? Then you can get better quicker!"  
Moon muttered curses under her breath as she sat down and tucked herself in. Hau left, and she was all alone. But she had a plan.  
"Alright..." she thought. "While Hau's trying to call my mom, I can use my epic ninja moves to sneak out through the window. Then, I can call charizard, fly to the Battle Tree, and KICK BUTT!!" She unlocked the window as quietly as she could, put one foot out and- fell ungracefully to the ground with a thud.  
Hau heard the thud and ran into her room. "Moon?! Why'd you do that?!"  
She tried to respond, but nobody could hear her words through all the dirt. Hau was trying to stay positive, but he knew deep down that this was going to be a long day.


	3. tHiS IS a FREe ReGiOn

Moon managed to pick herself up from her fall. Hau reached out to help, but she was having none of it. "No, you can't force me into submission! I shan't not blindly follow your authority!! You can't drag me into my room... This is a free region! You aren't the boss of me!!" She was clearly starting to get woozy from her fever, so Hau decided to use tough love. He picked her up with all his strength while she was in the middle of her speech, went into the house, and dropped her on her bed. He realized that this was not a one man job, so he pulled out his phone and called somebody.  
"Hey, uh, can I talk to Gladion?"


	4. Edgy Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiooooon

Hau was waiting in Moon's room, trying to keep her from jumping out the window again. He heard some footsteps outside the door and ran outside. "GLADION!!" He yelled as he swooped him up into a hug.  
"Ack!- Hau, you're strangling me-" Gladion choked out.   
"Oops! Sorry. I just haven't seen you in a while! So how's Aether Paradise going?? How's-" Hau began to bombard him with questions.  
"Hau! Be quiet. I'm just here to help out with whatever Moon needs." Gladion snapped.   
"Oh yeah!" Hau said right before he grabbed Gladion's wrist and ran inside. "Moon's kind of really sick right now, and I need all the help I can get!"   
"I see..." Even if Gladion didn't like to admit it, he really had a soft spot for Moon. She was probably his only friend other than Lillie or Hau. "So, how bad is she?"   
"This bad," Hau said as he opened the door. Moon was clawing at the window that Hau had duct taped shut.   
"You can't cage me Hau!!" She yelled at him. "Oh! You brought edgy guy here with you!" Hau covered his mouth to avoid laughing hysterically, while Gladion was not amused. At all.  
"Okay. What do you need me to do?" He said as he tried to control his anger.  
"Just make sure she doesn't get out! She's really determined to get to the Battle Tree today."  
"Okay." Gladion said as he flopped down on Moon's giant snorlax plush.   
"Anyway, I think Moon's getting hungry. I know I am! So I'm going to try and cook some food for us all!" Hau said with a smile on his face.  
"I'm surprised you don't have an infinite supply of malasaladas with you," Gladion chuckled.  
"Oh, I usually do! I forgot to bring them today."  
Gladion looked at Hau with an incredibly confused expression as he left the room.


End file.
